


Mammon's Sacrifice

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [14]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: "You've been chosen by a group of witches. They decided you were a fittin' sacrifice for me, the Great Mammon."Kat stared at Mammon silently, because that was stupid.//Based on Mammon's Sacrifice Devilgram.//
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Kudos: 28





	Mammon's Sacrifice

"Hey, Gemma!!" Kat called, as soon as the video call function connected her to her bestest friend in the whole wide wor- is it the world if they are in different worlds? Since that is the human world and she is currently in the Devildom??

"Kat! **Where have you been**?" Gemma was clearly not pleased. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her mischievous friend. "And where are you _**right now**_??"

"Do you want the long story or the short one?" Kat squeaked, looking worried about how irritated Gemma was at the moment.

"Both. Answer my Questions. Then give me the short version. Then the long one."

"But, the short version answers both questions though!!!"

"I will **murder** you."

"You wouldn't do that! You wuv me!"

" _ **KAT**_."

"So-rry! Mrs. Grouchy-Pants." Kat huffed, sending Gemma a big pout. "I was _kidnapped_ by a coven of _witches_ -"

"The one that lives just outside our town?"

"I... as-assume? ...Wh-Why do you need to know?" Kat was just getting more and more confused.

"Because I have to **end** them."

"You can't go up against a whole coven all by yourself!"

"Eh. I'll make Solomon help."

Kat snickered and made kissy noises into the phone, before childishly singing "Gemma and Solomon sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-"

"Finish that song and you die."

Kat quieted down and pouted. "It's true though!"

"Don't try and change the subject. You got kidnapped by witches. What happened after that."

"I was sacrificed to Mammon, one of the seven vampire rulers of the Devildom. And now-"

" **You were _what_**?" Gemma's cold tone had turned even colder. Her body was actually shaking in barely controlled fury.

Kat's eyes widened, looking at Gemma with concern and some level of fear. Gemma was never this emotional. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Gemma like this.

" _Kat_. Tell me what happened one more time?" Gemma's teeth were clenched.

"I was sacrificed... t-to a vampire." Kat said in a soft, wavering tone.

Gemma breathed in deeply through her nose, trying not to react too much. She didn't want to seem overly emotional. She hated that. "Tell me every detail of what happened. Right now. _Please_."

"Okay! Okay! So first of all..." Kat trailed off, telling Gemma everything in full detail.

~ Flashback ~

Kat blinked in confusion, looking at the opulent room she was. And then the extremely good looking white haired boy, in shades, and covering his mouth with his hand coquettishly. His nails were also painted white.

"Hmph..."

Kat's brow furrowed, trying to figure out where she was and why she was here.

"So, you're to be my next meal, are ya?" The mystery boy asked.

Kat's eyebrows shot up. "No???"

The boy didn't justify her with a response. "Well, listen up, human. 'Cause I'm about to tell ya what's what."

Kat stared at the man in front of her, ready to get some explanation for what the FUCK is going on.

"They call me the Great Mammon." Mammon declared, "Second of the Devildom's seven vampire brothers."

"Does anyone other than you actually call you that?" Kat sassed, not impressed at all.

"Hey! Food shouldn't interrupt!" Mammon huffed. Then he smiled, "Now, I more or less know who you are. I'm guessin' you understand what your role is here, right?"

Kat looked Mammon in the eyes, straightening her spine to the top of her 5"3' height, while still looking up at him. "I am your master. And you'll show me the respect I deserve."

"Hey, no! Where'd ya get an idea like that?!"

"Umm, 'Cause it's _obvious_??"

"I'm YOUR master, got it? ME!"

"Absolutely not."

"Now listen up." Mammon sounded peeved at Kat constantly fighting him. "You've been chosen."

"By who?"

"If you stopped interruptin' I would get to it!" Mammon snapped.

"It's not **MY** fault that you're being VAGUE AS FUCK. ' _You've been chosen_ ' might be the least descriptive sentence ever said." Kat used her fingers to do air quotes.

"You've been _chosen_ by a group of witches. They decided you were a fittin' sacrifice for me, the Great Mammon." 

Kat stared at Mammon silently, because that was stupid.

"...Ugh, seriously. If they're gonna send me a human, they should pick someone better, ya know?" Complained Mammon. "I mean, you don't look like you'd taste good at all!"

"Cool. So I can go home now?" Kat asked him, arching an eyebrow.

Mammon decided to just talk over her. "You understand what I'm sayin' here? You're just not appetizin'. I don't feel like eatin' ya."

"...Really?" A huge redheaded boy came in the room with an almost angelic smile on his face. "Looks plenty good to me. I'd love to take a bite..."

"D'aah! Beel?! What're you doing here?!" Mammon looked at his brother.

Kat smiled at Beel and waved at him happily.

"Don't you DARE eat this human here! Kat is mine, understand?!"

"Wow. So this human's really important to you, Mammon?" 

"...! N-N-No! It's not like that, okay?!"

Kat's eyebrow arched at his possessiveness. Ugh. He's a Tsundere. _Greeat_.

Mammon dragged Kat to his bedroom. Kat only followed because she was worried about the number of vampires she was around at the moment.

"Now listen, it's an honor gettin' chosen as a sacrifice for the Great Mammon, Okay? A big-time honor!" He put his hands on his hips. "You need to understand that."

"No."

"Like, you should feel honored just to be this close to me! Got it?!" Mammon snapped.

"Pfft. If anyone should be honored right now, it should be _you_."

"WHAT?!....WHAT'D you just say?!" 

If Mammon expected Kat to be frightened, he had another thing coming. She didn't fear anything. Except for spiders. But he didn't know that. "I **SAID** that out of the two of us, YOU should be the one who's honored."

"Why should I feel honored to be around YOU, huh?!"

"I'm a DELIGHT. _Duh_." She drawled.

"Hmph. Food should be seen and not heard. So keep quiet and behave."

"I think you're getting food and children confused." Kat deadpanned.

"...Ugh." Mammon whined, "...I'm hungry."

"I mean, I suppose I could let you have some of my blood if-"

"Hey! Whaddya mean you **suppose** you could let me have some of your blood?!" Complained Mammon loudly. "You're FOOD, got it? Food! I'M the boss here!"

Kat stared at Mammon silently, pouting. She had an idea, but Mammon was NOT playing around!

"Just forget it. I'm not drinkin' any of YOUR blood." Mammon quickly continued, anticipating Kat's next complaint. "But don't go thinkin' that means you get to go back to the human world, okay?"

"Why, though?"

"You're still my food, and that ain't gonna change." Mammon covered his mouth with his hand coquettishly once again.

Kat cocked her head at him. Because that made absolutely no sense.

"...Ugh, dammit. Why do you gotta smell so much like blood, huh?" Mammon whined.

"You're not very smart, are you?" When Kat said it, it was alot more playful than the same words if they were to come from Gemma's mouth.

"Come here for a second." Mammon breathed in her scent deeply. "What's the big idea, huh? Smellin' so nice and tasty..."

Kat giggled. He was almost cute sometimes.

"...Wait, no! I-I take that back!" Mammon cried, "You don't smell good at all!"

"Well, which is it?" Kat teased. "Do I smell good or not?"

"I told ya, you smell tasty!" Mammon's face flushed read. "D'ah, no! I mean you DON'T smell tasty! I don't want your blood. Not even a little!"

"Good. I don't wanna give you my blood anyway."

"Now listen up. First of all, I..." Mammon groaned, "Urgh...!"

"What's wrong?" Kat asked, realizing that Mammon - while absolutely obnoxious - was entertaining. And she was having fun.

"Ugh, isn't it obvious?! I'm in agony here!"

"Duh! I didn't say "is something wrong", I said "what's wrong"." Kat snapped, "Learn how words work."

"I'm so... hungry." Complained Mammon. "I need to feed... Human... blood..."

"You can have some of my blood if you form a pact with me."

"Wha- WHAT?! Why would **I** , the Great Mammon, form a pact with you?!"

Kat looked at him like he was stupid. "You are starving and clearly about to go into a ravenous fit of uncontrollable thirst. If I gave you my blood _now_ , you would drain me. The _pact_ will let me stop you before you go too far."

"That wouldn't help **me**!"

"If I don't die the first time you drink, you'd be able to drink more later. Stupid." Kat snapped.

"Your blood isn't nearly that-"

"How the fuck would you know that? It's not like you ever had any." Kat scowled at him. She was starting to get antsy. This was a very uncomfortable situation for her. "Make a decision, already."

"Fine. FIINE." Mammon agreed.

"Good, now say it correctly."

"I, the Great Mammon, am _honored_ to form a pact with you." 

Kat smiled at him, feeling the power flow into her body. She then pulled Mammon towards her and kissed him softly.

His cheeks turned bright red and he immediately pulled away from her. "Hey, quit it..." He whined.

Kat's smile only widened. He was genuinely being just absolutely adorable right now!

"Don't you want my blood, Mammon?" Kat cooed to him.

"...Are you tellin' me you really don't know?" Mammon tried to keep himself from blushing and stuttering. "Figure it out on your own, dummy."

Kat grinned at him.

"Listen. Do you really think it was just a coincidence you were chosen to be my sacrifice?"

"Wait. Huh?" Kat asked, confused. "I thought it was because Gemma pissed off the witches and they were too frightened to actually go up against her. Is there another reason?"

Mammon, refusing to admit it, just shrugged. "...Eh, whatever. It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?"

"That doesn't matter either."

"You suck."

"I'm a vampire, Dummy."

"Okay fine. Poor choice of words."

"Go ahead, Mammon. Drink my blood. It's okay." He had already done what she wanted. She pet his head.

"Hey...I told ya, stop sayin'..." Mammon frowned, "...Ugh, okay. Okay, fine. I'm done pretendin' I don't want your blood."

"Good boy."

"But just so we're clear, this is YOUR fault. For temptin' me like you did, okay?" 

"I know, I'm such a temptress." Kat arched an eyebrow at Mammon.

"I'll do it. I'll drink your blood."

"Good. You may drink from my wrist." Kat holds up her wrist for Mammon to drink.

"...From your wrist? Man, does it hafta be there?" Mammon complained.

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"I mean, normally it'd be the neck, right?" Mammon whined, "It sorta feels like you're telling me I can't have the main course. Just like... the appetizer sampler or somethin'."

"Oh, don't worry." Kat sent Mammon a flirtatious grin. "Eventually you'll work up to there. You haven't earned my main event yet. But I'm _sure_ you will~"

"...Don't say that to any of my brothers. Since it's me, it's okay." Mammon pouted.

"I make no promises. Now, my wrist?"

"...I'm not about to turn you down." Mammon admitted, bringing his lips to her wrist. "...All right, here we go."

Kat winced at the sharp sting of pain as his fangs buried themselves in her wrist.

"...m...mmm..." Mammon moaned at the taste, taking deep gulps of her blood. "Oh man... I've been resistin' the urge to drink for so long... Now I can't stop. I knew that if I tasted your blood once, that'd be it. There'd be no more holding back."

"Yeah. That's why we have the pact." Kat was getting pretty woozy at this point. "Mammon. _ **Stop. Release.**_ "

Mammon was immediately forced to obey and Kat grabbed a bandaid, covering her wrist to make sure the blood flow stopped.

"You're such a good boy, Mammon!"

"Eh?! Don't say that! Food shouldn't say things like that! It's not normal!"

"Pfft. You're the weird one."

~End Flashback~

"...Aaaaaand that's what happened!" Kat declared.

"Ugh. That means you can't just leave." Gemma complained.

"Why?"

"You never read up on things, Kat."

"Huh?"

"Vampire Pacts! They're different than demon pacts."

"...Are they?"

"Don't worry, though. I'll meet you there. Solomon's got a pact with Asmo. He'll take me."

"Isn't that dangerous for you?"

"Eh, just use your pact to force Mammon to have a pact with me."

"Okay...?"

"Good."

"WAIT A SECOND."

"Hm?"

"Why doesn't Solomon have the same rules!"

"The more pacts one person has, the more they can resist the pull of any one pact. He has 72."

"Really? Then the solution to the problem is more pacts!" Kat declared brightly.

"Kat, no!"

"Kat, YES!"


End file.
